One Touch
by Tresa
Summary: As Harry begins his journey to destroy Voldermort and starts making life changing decisions . He begins to look at a friend in a brand new light and learns that love is the answer.


The cold air ripped through the afternoon skies, it was usually chilly for an August day. The dark clouds above threatening rain. Yet none of this seem to bother one boy.

Harry Potter walked along the small darkened path, his Gyffindor scarf wrapped around his neck tightly. His green eyes looking intense as he shielded his eyes from the harsh and unusual wind. He had insisted that Hermione and the Weasley's gave him some breathing room, and that as a 17 year old he could do this alone, yet he could still see their deeply concerned faces. He continued on determined, yet hesistant.

He turned his head but he could no longer see them. He took a deep breath hoping that he wouldn't break into tears the moment he saw them. His heart lurched as he neared the large iron gate. With a bit of effort he opened it, the gate creaked loudly as if it hadn't been opened in years.

His eyes immediately drew to the two large angels, he felt drawn and connected to them. He sighed deeply stepping towards them feeling the small, wind blown leaves cruch against his shoes. As soon as he saw their names tears filled his eyes, he was not surprised at how much emotion he felt at that moment."

He touched the two headstones that were very close together. They read "James Potter" loving father and husband "For a man whose courage was pure", and Lily Potter, a woman whose love knows no bounds, her sacrifice will live on forever, loving mother and wife. Harry felt the tears sting his eyes, as he continued reading "Both whose lives were sacrificed , their love lives on" Harry then let out a loud gasp, his tears overwhelming him as he clung to the headstones.

"Why?" he yelled angrily through his tears. "Why did you leave me?" he cried harder his tear streaming down his burning cheeks. Harry then turned quickly drying his tears as he heard a soft cry from afar. "I told you I..." he said angrily, but then stopped listening harder.

The cry was a painful one, one of a girl, he knew this definately. Her cries were soft yet persistant and filled with raw emotion. He stood up straining his eyes to see whom it was, he eyes scanning the graveyard in a steady pace. "Cedric" a voice cried softly. He then suddenly remembered that Cedric was buried in this same cemetary.

He cringed at the name "cemetary" it felt to cold and harsh to describe his parent's resting place. He then spotted her, the girl from the back had long black hair, he immediately thought of Cho. Then to his surprise she turned. "Angelina!" Harry gasped deeply his eyes red from the tears he's shed.

She was in a state of complete shock and panic, her dark brown eyes puffy and worn looking, "Harry" she said softly looking at him with the upmost sympathy as she spotted his parent's graves. Before either could say a word the sky opened up and fat droplets of rain started pouring hard upon them.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Harry made a mad dash to cover his parents graves from getting wet. Angelina cried softly as she watched him. She walked over gently placing her hand on his shoulders. "Let go!" he roared at her through the rain. "Are you mad I can't let them get wet!" he cried madly.

"They're gone Harry!" she said softly yet loudly over the rain. "No...your wrong!" he shouted back. Angelina had never seen him in such a horrible emotional state, but she understood completely. Angelina did the only thing she could think of she embraced him tightly. He fought hard against her "Let go of me!"he yelled running out of strength. She sighed releasing him as he sat next their graves crying.

"They left me Angelina...they left me" he cried. "Harry!" Hermione's voice called through the rain. "Mate you out there!" Ron's voice shouted. Harry looked up hearing their voices, he looked as if he were trying to pull himself together. Angelina then gasped loudly, Harry turned toward her, but it didn't take long for him to see what had caused her reaction. The dark mark hung eerily above them, the green color vibrant as daylight.


End file.
